


Bylo potřeba trochy diplomacie

by Melkora



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative John Watson, Mischievous John Watson, Nervous Sherlock Holmes, POV John Watson, Shy Sherlock Holmes, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Vážené Sherlockians!Ty z vás, které četly kánon, možná vědí, že pokud chtěl John čas od času přesvědčit Sherlocka k něčemu, do čeho se milému detektivovi zrovna nechtělo, musel vyvinout "trochu diplomacie", jak to sám nazýval.V následující povídce se dozvíte, jak taková "trocha diplomacie" vypadala a také, že to bylo v podstatě krycí jméno pro nestydatou manipulaci. Ano, dokonce i velký Sherlock Holmes je manipulovatelný. Neštěstí, John ví vždycky nejlépe, co je pro něho dobré...P.S.: Nebudete tomu věřit, ale tuto povídku jsem psala jako pokračování mé starší věci s názvem "Případ (ne tak úplně) ztracené Watsonovy košile", ale jako obvykle mi z toho vylezlo něco úplně jiného. Jednotlivé části se dost liší svým vyzněním, proto jsem ji rozdělila do tří kapitoli, podle celkového vyznění





	Bylo potřeba trochy diplomacie

Bylo už pozdě. Sám ve své zšeřelé ložnici, se na své posteli obrátil na záda. Měl už dávno spát, ale pořád nějak ne a ne zabrat. Zabodl oči do stropu a tupě zíral. Ostatně, to je z mála věcí, které se dají dělat, když člověku uprostřed noci víří hlavou příliš mnoho myšlenek, než aby mu mozek poklidně dovolil sklapnout víčka a odebrat se do náruče Morfeovy.  
Jedna z nich, obzvláště otravná, protože v podstatě příšerně banální, patřila téhle zatracené místnosti. Tomu, jak jí pořád říká jeho ložnice, přestože, technicky vzato, byla tahle ložnice teď už jejich.  
Jich obou!  
Sherlock si sem dávno přenesl své ložní prádlo a oblečení přes to, že polovinu času přespával u sebe dole. Jistě! Dávalo to smysl, vzhledem k jeho podivným biorytmům, zvrácenému zvyku ponocovat a navíc si k tomu ještě vrzat na housle jakož i tisíci a jedné dalších maličkostí, které z něho dělaly nesnesitelného spolunocležníka.  
Nicméně byla jejich. A nebude trvat dlouho, kdy všechno v jeho životě bude jako tahle ložnice. Slovo „moje“ oficiálně zmizí z jeho slovníku nahrazeno mnohoslibným „naše“.  
Zhluboka si povzdechl. Tohle nenápadné „naše“ v sobě skrývalo tolik protikladů. Na jednu stranu trochu děsilo svou tíživou konečností. Na tu druhou… Usmál se a na jeho tváři se při tom rozlil výraz blažené spokojenosti. Na druhou přímo přetékalo nadějí.  
Následovala vzpomínka na to, jak dalekou a spletitou cestu ušel, než se odhodlal akceptovat tohle jejich budoucí „naše“ jako tu nejlepší variantu pro ně oba. Kolik odmítání, skrývání se před okolím i před sebou samým. Kolik lží, útěků a návratů, kolik naučeného opovržení a studu.  
Tolik toho musel nechat za sebou, než se nakonec jednoho dne sebral a řekl: „A proč se vlastně nevezmeme? Všechno by se tím zjednodušilo. Peníze, zastupování před úřady, nájem tohohle bytu… Všechno! Konec konců, máme jednadvacáté století a už je to legální, tak co?“  
Sherlock, kterému tahle nabídka byla určena, překvapeně zvedl hlavu. Seděli spolu zrovna v kuchyni u večeře. On sám jen krátce před tím složil noviny, aby pak sledoval, jak zkoprnělý Sherlock podobně odkládá svůj mobil.  
V nastalém tichu měl pak najednou spoustu času přemýšlel, proč to, proboha, ze sebe vysypal zrovna teď ve chvíli, která byla vhodná k lecčemu jen ne k žádosti o ruku. A už vůbec ne o tu Sherlockovu. Při tom už nějaký čas té o možnosti přemítal. Sčítal možná pro a proti, dumal nad důsledky a probíral si všechny eventuality. Jen jediné mu na mysl nepřišlo.  
Samotný způsob, jak jak se vyslovit.  
Vzpomínal si ještě, že ten večer navrhl docela malý obřad se dvěma svědky a jedním úředníkem, protože měl dojem, že to nějak ospravedlní tenhle jeho nehorázný nápad a taky, že tohle by Sherlock uvítal spíš, než nějakou okázalou veselku se spoustou jídla, tance a hostí. Při tom on sám si, bez ohledu jak nereálné a jistě i nevkusné by to bylo, bláhově představoval něco velkého. Honosného a slavnostního. Něco, jako byla jeho první svatba. Nemohl si pomoci. Asi opravdu byl ten beznadějný romantik, jak mu Sherlock neustále předhazoval. Jenže zapomněl, že není jediný romantik v téhle místnosti.  
Snad proto se Sherlock jeho návrhu jen zasmál jako povedenému vtipu a nadhodil, že se asi musel zbláznit.  
„Já nejsem zrovna typ na ženění.“  
Dodal ještě. Za chvíli se pak odebral do svého pokoje i se svým drahocenným mobilem, aby tam pokračoval v načatém večeru.  
Jeho společník, který zůstal opuštěný sedět u kuchyňského stolu, se ale v nejmenším neurazil. Ne! Byl konec konců John Watson a Sherlockova odtažitost pro něho nikdy nemohla být dost odtažitá, tvrdost příliš tvrdá a sarkasmus příliš nabroušený. Prošel si Afghánistánem a čelil dennodenní hrozbě smrti z rukou nepřítele. Některé věci na něho prostě neplatily a Sherlockovo okázalé bububu, bylo na předních příčkách seznamu. Vlastně mu nikdy ani nedošlo, že by se měl bát, protože tam, kde ostatní viděli hrozivého titána tam on našel, jen vyplašeného chlapce zoufale toužícího po pozornosti a uznání, který v něm probouzel ochranitelské pudy. Ušklíbl se a v očích se mu rozsvítily šibalské ohníčky. Sherlock Holmes byl i přes svou nezvykle břitkou inteligenci, až hanebně snadno manipulovatelný a on věděl, jak toho využít.  
Další věc, co se v Afghánistánu naučil bylo, že válka se neprohrává jednou ztracenou bitvou. Proto, jen co mu následujícího dne vybylo trochu času, vyrazil na obhlídku klenotnictví. A pak ještě do předprodeje vstupenek. Měl štěstí! Sherlockův oblíbený houslový virtuos zrovna pořádal koncert v Londýně.  
Když Sherlock spatřil lístky, zatvářil se napřed trochu překvapeně, aby si ho vzápětí začal s podezíravým výrazem přeměřovat. Nepohnul ani svalem a nechal se skenovat, jak podezřelý terorista.  
Když se pak vrátili domů, poklekl před ním na koleno a vytasil se s tím prstenem, s tím, co ho den před tím tak pečlivě vybíral. Zlatým s malým briliantem zasazeným v pěkné korunce. A zanechal Sherlocka neschopného slova.  
„Johne… já...“ vysoukal nakonec ze sebe zatímco jeho tváře, normálně bledé jak sníh, začínaly nabírat ruměný odstín.  
A pak ješte: „Tebe ten nesmysl nepustil!“  
Očima při tom hypnotizoval ten blyštivě průzračný kousek kamene.  
Na nepatrných par vteřin se rozhostilo ticho strnulé jak led, během něhož se o sobě odvážily dát vědět jen jeho před dávnými časy potrhané a pak zase řádně sešité šlachy. Jeho pozice v kleče se stávala poněkud nepohodlnou, jenže on věděl, že teď nesmí přestat. I tohle byla součást grandiózního plánu, jak obelstít brilantní analytický mozek jediného a nejlepšího konzultujícího detektiva na světě. Naštěstí to bylo snadnější, než by si milý Sherlock byl kdy ochoten přiznat.  
„Začíná mě bolet koleno…“ Prohodil.  
Sherlock polkl.  
„Johne… ty… ty to myslíš vážně!?“  
„Tenhle briliant je pravej!“ Odtušil on. „Takže myslím!“ Na chvíli se odmlčel a přesně, jak předpokládal, z ohromeného Sherlocka mezi tím nevypadlo ani slovo. „Jenže… ty o něj stejně nestojíš, jak vidim. Takže promiň. Hned zítra ho vrátím!“  
S pečlivě nacvičeným zklamaným výrazem zaklapl krabičku, zvedl se a oprášil kalhoty v místě, kde se dotýkaly země. Předstíral, že se, jako zkroušený odmítnutý nápadník, chystá odebrat do soukromí svého budoáru a tam si zoufat.  
„Ne!“ Vyhrkl Sherlock trochu moc rychle. Rychleji, než dokonce i ten nejgeniálnější mozek zvládne formulovat koherentní myšlenku.  
Obrátil se zpátky. „Takže… „ Zpustil táhle a Sherlockovi rychle došlo, že byl nachytán.  
„Já… neřekl jsem, že ho nechci…“ Zase začal koktat a rudnout. Já jen… ehm… Je to nějak… najednou!“ A sklopil oči.  
Bublavé přívaly smíchu se už draly vzhůru Johnovým hrdlem a on se div nezalkl aby je zarazil. Tak nějak čekal, že Sherlock bude nervózní, jak panna, ale tohle překonalo jeho nejdivočejší fantazie.  
„Podívej se!“ Povídá! „Mě na tom taky zase tak moc nezáleží.“ A kousnul se do jazyka, když si všiml, jak se Sherlockovy rty jemně zachvěly při slově nezáleží.  
„Nemusíme se vzít hned zítra. Prostě někdy! Tohle jsou jenom zásnuby. Je to neformální a dá se to kdykoliv zrušit. Kdykoliv bude některý z nás chtít.“  
Snažil se znít tak nenuceně, jak jen to bylo možné ale pravda byla, že každé jeho slovo bylo pečlivě zvolené a přesně umístěné, jako dílek do skládačky. Například „zrušit“ bylo schválně zdůrazněno a „kterýkoliv z nás“ zase odkazovalo na to, že by to klidně mohl udělat i on. Ostatně řekl už přeci, že mu na tom nijak zvlášť nezáleží. No, ne? A zabíralo to! Pobaveně sledoval jemné záškuby Sherlockových mimických svalů, když na něho ta nechtěná nevítaná slova dopadla, jako rány kladivem. Napadlo ho, že je to jako chytat laňku. Opatrně a hlavně ji nevyplašit. Nastražit návnadu a pak dělat jakože tam nejste. Ona nakonec přijde sama až za vámi.  
„Tak… když to chceš… Možná! Dobře… Tak tedy, jsme zasnoubení!“ Vypravil ze sebe Sherlock a poprvé za celou dobu se usmál. Popadl krabičku „nenápadně“ odloženou na kraj stolu a chystal si ji šoupnout do kapsy. Rychle, jakoby se styděl.  
„Počkej!“ Zarazil ho se smíchem Jeho novopečený snoubenec. „Takhle se to nedělá. Půjč mi to!“ Vytrhl krabičku zdráhajícímu se Sherlockovi a otevřel ji. „Nastav ruku!“  
„Johne! No dobře! Ty jsi tak zatraceně sentimentální!“

Nakonec se ukázalo, že na prsteníček je tenhle šperk trochu příliš úzký, nicméně na malíček seděl perfektně.  
Sherlock si ho od té doby nepřestal dobírat pro jeho údajně beznadějný romantismus a on jen zkroušeně klopil oči a pokyvoval: No, to víš. Já už jsem prostě takový. Někde uvnitř se ale nesmál nýbrž přímo řehtal. Tak tohle šlo snadněji, než čekal. Moc dobře si totiž všiml, že Sherlock svůj zásnubní prsten nesundal ani jedinkrát. Dokonce se ho jemně dotýkal, když si myslel, že ho nikdo nevidí.  
Možná nebyl mistr ve čtení lidských myslí, ale tu Sherlockovu měl přečtenou dokonale.


End file.
